Danse orientale
by Iroko
Summary: Duo n'aurait pas du rigoler quand il avait découvert le secret inavouable de son meilleur ami. Mais le mal est fait et voici venu le moment de payer. Pourvu que personne de sa connaissance ne soit là pour assister à sa déchéance !


Titre : Danse orientale

Auteur : Iroko

Base : Gundam Wing

Genre : yaoi

Couple : Heero/Duo, Trowa/Quatre

Disclamer : Leurs véritables maîtres m'en voudront-ils pour ce que je leurs fais subir ?

Blabla de l'auteur : J'ai fait un spectacle de fin d'année avec mon cours de flamenco. Après nous il y avait des danseuses orientales. Cette idée m'est venu en les regardant.

**Danse orientale**

**Je vais le tuer !** Qui ? Mon meilleur ami Quatre. Un ange de beauté et de douceur… sauf quand il veut quelque chose. Là t'as pas intérêt à te trouver sur son chemin. Et en plus il est rancunier. Je suis sûr que c'est pour se venger de l'année dernière. Ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ? Il vaut mieux que je vous raconte tout. Ça fait deux ans que je connais Quatre. On étudie l'économie ensemble et on est très vite devenus inséparables. Je l'adore vraiment… sauf aujourd'hui. On a beau être meilleurs amis, il y a toujours des trucs qu'on se cachera. Moi j'ai découvert l'année dernière une chose qu'il voulait cacher à tout le monde. Remarque j'en ai parlé à personne. Mais je peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler à chaque fois que j'y repense, alors ça a du le vexer. Ne **jamais** vexer Quatre. Enfin je me suppose que vous voulez savoir ? Mais vous gardez le secret, hein ? Bon.

**Flash-back**

C'est un peu en trainant les pieds, que j'accompagnais ma sœur Hilde voir un spectacle de danse orientale. C'est sûr que ça devrait être intéressant (si les danseuses n'ont pas trop de bourrelets) mais pour ma part j'aurais préféré voir se déhancher de beaux jeunes hommes. Miam, rien que d'y penser j'en ai l'eau à la bouche. Ressaisis-toi Duo. C'est surtout ça le problème en fait. Je crains d'être incapable de ne pas imaginer des hommes à la place des danseuses et de me retrouver à bander bêtement. Ma sœur va encore me traiter de pervers si je finis le spectacle aux toilettes. En plus j'ai pas de petit-ami pour m'accompagner. Et à ce genre de spectacle c'est plutôt les hétéros qui se ramènent. Enfin on verra bien, nous y voici. Pas mal le petit théâtre. Et les sièges sont confortables. Reste plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt.

- Duo ! Elles n'ont que cinq minutes de retard.

- C'est toujours cinq minutes où je ne pourrais pas jouer à la console ce soir.

- Baka.

- Tu peux me dire à quoi te servent tes cours de japonais à part à m'insulter ?

- Tais-toi le spectacle commence.

Comme si ça pouvait me faire taire. Tiens elles entament les hostilités avec une danse des voiles. C'est ça, ne dévoilez pas vos charmes tout de suite, faut laisser fantasmer les hétéros. Ah ! Les foulars se soulèvent… un bourrelet, deux bourrelets… Ben finalement elles sont plutôt bien foutues, et toutes orientales mis à part deux. Une brune à la peau très blanche et une blonde avec des yeux… turquoise… cette figure… **PUT' ! C'EST QUATRE !?** … Qu'est-ce qu'il fout travesti à jouer les divas du désert ? Y'a pas à la première occasion je l'épingle et je lui fais cracher le morceau. En attendant, maintenant que je sais que des mecs peuvent se cacher derrière ces fausses courbes bluffantes, pas moyen que je reste de marbre. Tiens, j'imagine trop Mister Freeze n°1 du campus, Docteur es Glaçon ténébreux, en pantalon bouffant quasi transparent et petit haut clinquant, à fusiller tout le monde du regard parce que je le vois mal sourire comme Quatre. De toute façon il sourit jamais, que ce soit aux pouffes qui se traînent sans résultat à ses pieds ou à ses amis qui sont pas nombreux.

**Fin du flash-back**

Finalement j'ai difficilement réussi à maîtriser mes hormones en ne ratant pas une miette des déhanchements sensuels de Quatre. Et je me suis bien payé sa tête après. Mais pas méchamment hein. En fait c'est sa sœur qui l'oblige à participer au spectacle de fin d'année. Elle enseigne la danse du ventre et elle manque généralement d'effectif pour assurer le spectacle. Je plains Quatre. Mais je ne peux vraiment pas m'empêcher de rire à chaque fois que j'y repense, et je me suis promis de ne rater aucun de ses spectacles. J'aurais du me douter que Quatre ne laisserait pas passer pareille insulte à son honneur, même à son meilleur ami. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que cet enfoiré a fait. Il a dit à sa sœur que j'étais dispo pour augmenter sa troupe. Si. Bien sûr j'ai essayé de m'en sortir. Mais vous ne connaissez pas sa sœur. Ça fait un mois que j'enchaîne les répétitions, avec des filles qui gloussent en jouant à la poupée avec moi et le traître avant chaque cours. Au moins j'ai réussi à dissimuler ma déchéance à ma famille et à mes potes. Aucun risque de voir ma sœur se pointer cette année. Je lui ai déniché le stage de ses rêves sur un voilier, avec un beau gosse comme maître d'équipage. Une seule inquiétude : cette année Quatre et Mister Freeze n°2 (Docteur es Glaçon mystérieux celui-là) se sont découvert une attirance réciproque. Depuis le glaçon a fondu. Oh juste un peu, un mot par-ci, un micro-sourire par-là… mais m'est avis que c'est beaucoup plus chaud quand ils sont seuls dans une pièce. M'enfin on s'éloigne du sujet là. Je disais donc que j'avais une **PETITE** inquiétude. En effet le petit ange, fou amoureux, n'a pas pu cacher à sa moitié l'activité qui lui prenait son samedi après-midi. Et donc Monsieur a décidé de ramener sa mèche ce soir. Pas la peine de se creuser la cervelle pour savoir comment ça va finir, dans l'état où Trowa va certainement se retrouver une fois le rideau retombé. Comme il va **très certainement** me griller, tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il n'en parlera à personne. Et surtout pas à son meilleur ami, Mister Freeze n°1, dont l'image me hante à chaque fois que je m'astique le poireau depuis que je suis à la fac. Argh ! Voici le premier acte de la séance de torture : habillage – ou plutôt travestissement – et maquillage. Mon Dieu pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ! Bon mis-à-part le fait que je sois gay ?

* * *

'tain. Je suis sûr que je suis ridicule. Ne pas regarder le public. Sourire. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Le pantalon bouffant c'est toujours moins pire qu'une jupe. Bras levé. Volte. Déhanché. Personne ne sera au courant. Onduler la (fausse) poitrine. Et surtout pas Yuy.

* * *

YEPPEE ! Le calvaire est fini ! Plus qu'à enlever ce déguisement. Qui frappe à la porte ? 'tain Trowa, t'aurais pas pu attendre qu'on se soit changé. A moins que tu ne veuilles sauter ta princesse des sables en costume traditionnel. Vous dites si je gêne.

- Pas la peine de vous changer tout de suite. Il est trop tôt pour se coucher, on va se faire une petite soirée chez moi.

Ça va, on avait compris que tu voulais butiner ta blonde. Mais qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?

- Bouges-toi Maxwell, on n'attend que toi.

Non. Oh non. **Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là !?**

- Ça vient ou il faut que je te tire par ton voile ?

- Pas touche à mes voiles, Yuy !

J'ai pas le choix on dirait. Dire que je vais devoir passer la soirée avec une bombe sexuelle et deux lapins, en étant fringuée en dirlada du désert. Que pourrait-il m'arriver de pire ?

- C'est plutôt transparent ces pantalons.

**Mais pourquoi il a dit ça ?!** Je dois être aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

* * *

Bon bah on est chez Trowa. Oui, Quatre et moi on est toujours en costumes. Plus pour longtemps pour Quatre vu comment Trowa le bouffe du regard et des mains. Les voiles sont déjà au pied du canapé. Et moi je me retrouve virtuellement en tête à tête avec Yuy, de son prénom Heero, mais je ne l'appelle comme ça que dans une certaine situation. En attendant j'ai l'impression qu'il me dévore des yeux. Y'a quelque chose qui cloche, je devrais peut-être aller voir un ophtalmologue.

- Ta tenue va très bien avec tes cheveux longs, Maxwell.

- Où tu m'as pris pour une fille ? Va remettre tes lunettes.

- Je vois très bien sans. Si tu veux me convaincre que tu es un homme, commence par enlever tes faux seins.

- Je les avais oublié ceux-là.

Je me disais bien que j'avais une lourdeur sur la poitrine. Enfin débarrassé de cet outrage à ma virilité. Par contre il fait un brin frisquet. Non. Purée, ne me dites pas qu'il a dit ça exprès pour pouvoir me mater torse nu ? Retire-moi ce micro-sourire moqueur.

- Belle poitrine mais qui me dit que tu n'es pas juste une planche à pain ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te faut d'autre comme preuve Yuy.

- Vraiment ?

Mais pourquoi il se rapproche comme ça ?

- Je parle de la partie de toi qui pointe délicieusement sous la toile translucide de ton pantalon.

- **Heinmmfffff…**

C'est pas possible, j'ai du atterrir dans une dimension parallèle. Il est foutrement impossible que Heero Yuy – qui reste impassible en toutes circonstances, même quand Réléna se pend à son cou telle une pieuvre tentaculaire, en frottant sa poitrine généreuse contre son torse musclé – soit présentement en train de me rouler le patin du siècle en me pelotant allègrement la cuisse. C'est pas désagréable… ok, c'est carrément le pied, je sens venir les étoiles. Il embrasse bien le bougre. Et sa peau est douce, pour le peu que j'ai sous la main. Il pourrait pas enlever son tee-shaaaA ! Sa main ! Cet abruti m'a mis la main à l'entrejambe alors que je suis déjà près d'exploser ! Tiens j'ai froid aux fesses… mon pantalon ! Quand est-ce qu'il me l'a enlevé ? Ça doit être quand je me suis cambré de surprise il y a deux secondes. Ouais, ou de plaisir, c'est pareil. Rah, il est tout habillé alors que moi je suis en string. Oui, ces # de chamelles ont décrété que le slip déformait trop les courbes aguichantes du pantalon, moi qui ne met que des boxers. Et maintenant il n'y a plus de string, il l'a enlevé pour me masturber à son aise. 'tain, je peux même plus penser correctement. Je devrais me rebeller un minimum mais j'en suis incapable. Il me domine entièrement et c'est trop bon. Je sens que je vais venir. Eh ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ! Aïe. On dirait que je pourrais jouir que quand il sera en moi. Ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire mais il aurait pu me laisser jouir avant, ça n'empêche pas de continuer. Ah il reprend ! Hn ! J'aurais du m'en douter, c'était pour faire passer un deuxième doigt. Au moins il me prépare correctement. Mais tiendrais-je ? Je le veux en moi ! Tout de suite !

- Hm, vu comment tu te tortilles on dirait que tu en veux plus.

- Arrêtes de me torturer Yuy et passes à l'action bordel !

- Tss. Quel langage déplorable. Je vais te faire chanter autre chose.

- Compte dessus et hmph !

Le scélérat ! Il m'a pénétré d'un coup ! Ça fait mal. Heureusement, grâce à la préparation c'est supportable. Et puis il continue de cajoler ma virilité et il me couvre de bisous. Ah non, pas le cou !

- Rrrrrrr.

- Tiens, tu ronronnes ? Je croyais pourtant tenir un homme dans mes bras, pas un chat.

- 'tention le chat a des griffes.

- Mais tu ne les utiliseras pas, chaton.

Ah le lâche ! Comment veux-t-il que je me défende s'il s'active ainsi en moi ? Hmmm… C'est trop bon. Je sens presque plus son pantalon qui me râpe les cuisses. Oui enfonces-toi en moi, plus profond…

- Heerooooooooo !

* * *

Hm ? Où suis-je ? Je suis trop dans le cirage. Ah oui, je viens de me faire violer par Yuy. Quoi mauvaise foi ? C'est bon j'avoue, Heero m'a pris avec mon consentement involontaire. Je me sens d'ailleurs trèèèèès bien, même si ça me lance un peu à un certain endroit. Et on dirait qu'il me tient toujours dans ses bras, je reconnais son odeur. Bon bah c'est pas si mal, j'ai réalisé un de mes fantasmes, sauf que je n'avais pas imaginé qu'on le ferait sur le canapé de Trowa. Il me semble pourtant que j'ai oublié quelque chose…

- **Quatre !**

- T'inquiète ça fait longtemps que Trowa l'a emmené visiter sa chambre. Mais je suis vexé, mon prénom aurait-du être le premier mot qui franchisse tes lèvres désirables.

- Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités, Yuy. C'est pas parce que tu baises comme un Dieu que…

- Merci pour le compliment mais je m'en doutais vu que tu t'es évanoui de plaisir. Et appelles moi donc Heero, c'est ce que tu criais quand je t'ai fait atteindre le septième ciel.

- Espèce de glaçon arrogant, si tu t'imagines que je vais…

- Un glaçon tu es sûr ?

Eh non, c'est de la triche je suis encore à poil ! Hmm…

- Naaann !

- Vraiment ? Ta virilité n'a pas l'air d'accord. D'ailleurs je reconnais que tu es un homme Duo. **Mon** homme, et ce n'est pas négociable.

Si tu crois que je vais me laisser faire. Hmm ! Ah oui, continue… bon peut-être, mais c'est bien parce que je t'aime, hein.

OWARI


End file.
